Naruto: The Next Generation of Shinobi
by Syao VIII
Summary: Determined to find acceptance in a family that hates him and a society that looks down on him as a failure, follow the odyssey of Ryouken Inuzuka son of Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga, as he follows the path of a shinobi in the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Weakness and Strength

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; however, I do own all of the originally created characters in this story. Behold, the epic tale of a lifetime!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Weakness and Strength**

"Ryouken."

Silence.

"Ryouken!"

"…"

"RYOUKEN!"

"WHAT!" the one being addressed finally yelled. His eyes shot open, emerald orbs quickly focusing into his surroundings… there were people. People everywhere. The sleepy one blinked, unsure of what was going on… who had disturbed his nap? He was having such a nice dream too…

"Ahem…" came a loud and obnoxious grunt from behind. Ryouken spun around in his seat.

"Oh… hey Konohamaru-sensei…" he said, yawning tiredly. The tall, black haired teacher of his glared down powerfully, arms crossed and tapping his foot; obviously annoyed.

"What, may I ask, were you doing sleeping in _my_ class?" Konohamaru asked with a false, stinging politeness. Ryouken grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well uh… you were making a really boring speech about Genjutsu! … I can't do any Genjutsu, so I didn't see a point in listening…" he answered, rather casually. Konohamaru's glare intensified.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the teacher yelled, quickly thwapping the young Ryouken over the head painfully. "You think you have a right to just take a nap whenever you want?! This is an important lesson, fool! Not only am I showing you just how a Genjutsu works, I'm also showing how to _escape _one as well! Imagine if you found yourself up against one when you become a Genin! You wouldn't know what to do! And then what? You'd be DEAD!"

By now the class's attention was fully drawn on the scene at the back of the room. "Hehe, Ryou's such a loser…" someone whispered. "I can't believe it… that's the fifth time this week master Konohamaru has yelled at him… and I've never before Ryouken, seen him get that angry," another anonymous voice chimed. Ryouken paid no attention to these audible whispers.

"So what do you have to say for yourself, Ryouken?" Konohamaru asked, still glaring. "Maybe an, 'I'm sorry?' Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I don't just give up on you… But you know what? Then I'd be as bad as you… always giving up on everything…" He stormed off, the scolding complete, and resumed his position at the front of the class. "All right, I apologize on Ryouken's behalf, for that intermission in the lesson." The class giggled, glancing up to Ryouken at the back. "Now, as I was saying… The essence of a Genjutsu lies in more than just an illusion…"

* * *

_Give up… all I do is give up… _Ryouken thought, the words echoing constantly through his mind. He exit the academy doors in silence, students of his own class and others flooding out all around. Occasional whispers directed at his degrading sounded off; but as always he paid no mind to them. He was used to it.  
The banter of the students faded away as Ryou turned down a desolate street; the quickest way to his household. Silence engulfed him… nothing but those words could pierce his mind. And the overwhelming thought of it all made it nearly impossible for him to talk. He suddenly halted. _Why…do I give up so easily?…  
_Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes came to hearing beside him. Ryou turned quickly, breaking into a defensive stance instinctively-- …Nothing. …Did he see a…tail?

* * *

"Welcome home Ryou-kun!" 

"Hey mom…" he muttered sullenly, walking through the door before sliding it shut again. The dark-blue haired woman embraced her son, smiling sweetly.

"Did you learn anything today?" she asked, blinking those hazy, gray eyes…

"Actually, yeah," Ryou answered. "That Genjutsu sucks!"

"Now now, watch that mouth, Ryou," came deep, powerful voice. The door slid open, and there stood Ryou's father; followed by an enormous, white furred dog.

"Kiba! You're home earlier than expected…" Ryou's mother exclaimed, running up to hug the brown haired Inuzuka. "Akamaru, welcome home too!" she greeted pleasantly, embracing the enormous white beast.

"Hey Hinata…" he said, hugging her back. "Yeah well, we finished the mission earlier than expected. I'll tell ya' though, it was a pain in the ass…"

Ryouken ignored his parents' small reunion. He wasn't in the mood to explain the day; as he usually did out of sheer boredom. Escaping quickly to his room unseen, Ryou threw himself on his bed; staring up at the ceiling dully.

He was the son of the famed Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga. Blood of the noble Hyuuga and powerful Inuzuka inside of him.

And he was a weakling.

Hell, he didn't even have the Byakugan yet… who even _knew _if he would ever… The Hyuuga's had never bred outside of their clan and into another's. Hinata was stepping on dangerous territory when she fell in love with her former teammate, Kiba. But their love eventually pulled through, and three years after the defeat of Akatsuki, Ryouken Inuzuka was born.

On top of everything, Ryou was an Inuzuka… fated to be paired with a ninja hound at his time of coming… But the one that was selected for him, the one that should've _chosen _him… Rejected him. And soon after, died mysteriously. It couldn't be explained; the Inuzuka clan saw it as a bad omen; saw the child as a failure. The first Inuzuka to be rejected by his own ninja hound. Not able to withstand his family's newfound hate for the deemed failure of a son, Kiba left to live alone with he and Hinata. Tensions did eventually wear down between Kiba and the family… but they still continued to scorn Ryou.

He was deemed a weakling and a failure from that moment.

* * *

"All right everyone, your examinations are coming up soon. The day you all become Genin isn't far away. You will all become part of a three man cell, each with a squad leader. This is the first step on your path to becoming a true shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Today, we're going to be reviewing some of the focuses of the examination. You've all essentially proved your true selves over the years, so the exam should be nothing more than a jutsu run through. You will be tested on the basic academy level techniques you've learned, such as the Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique), Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique), and Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)." 

"Uh… Konohamaru-sensei?" spoke a girl, raising her hand. "What happens if we don't pass the examination?" Konohamaru smiled, taking a very proud stance.

"Then you'll stay for one more year at the academy!" he proclaimed fiercely, catching the class off guard. Everyone erupted in whispers, discussing the sudden fear of failing the test… But from what their teacher said, it was a simple exam. There was nothing to fear… right? This is what Ryouken thought, as he sat in cold silence in the back of the room. Despite his lack of effort, he had never really had a problem with performing basic jutsu… and though his overall grades weren't bad, they weren't spectacular either. He was average, so… he didn't have anything to worry about… right? Unless of course, his wonderful sensei took into account the ill will that was born toward Ryou… In that case, he was screwed.

"All right everyone, line up. We're going to be practicing the Henge no Jutsu today. I want to see clean, perfect transformations of our great Lord Hokage!" Konohamaru ordered. The class quickly did as they were told, forming a neat and orderly line at the front of the classroom; Ryouken at the back, considering his slow pace. The first student stepped up, making the hand sign of the ram.

"Transform!" he yelled. A 'poof' of smoke erupted, quickly clearing-- and revealing the bold form of the great Mudaime; the Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure. He was a hero like no other of the village… the one who'd taken down Akatsuki itself. Many referred to him as the greatest Hokage there had ever been. Others more reminiscent of the past had nicknamed him Konoha's Yellow Typhoon; a homage to the the Mudaime's signature blonde hair and to the past hero of Konoha; the Fourth Hokage. He turned to face Konohamaru. A perfect transformation.

"All right, excellent!" exclaimed Konohamaru, writing down the results on his notepad. "Next up…"

The class moved on, each doing perfect transformations; some flaws here and there, but everyone had otherwise proven themselves skillful with the Henge no Jutsu. At last, it was Ryouken's turn, and he stepped up to perform the simple technique.

"All right that's enough for today, everyone. You may all go home now. And remember, practice those techniques I mentioned for the examination!"  
Ryouken was taken aback by his sensei's conclusion to the day. What? He had not even gone yet! The rest of the students weren't surprised at all; they didn't care for the lazy failure's performance. In seconds they were all out the door, and Ryouken was left to question Konohamaru's strange actions. Though before he could ask, the teacher had already begun to speak. "I'm sure you're wondering why I just did that, Ryou." he spoke calmly, sitting motionless behind his desk. Ryouken looked down, grinning.

"Probably because you mercifully wanted to save me the embarrassment of making a fool of myself… But you're stupid, if you did. I can do that jutsu just fine…" Ryou guessed.

"Wrong," he stated firmly. Ryouken looked up quickly, a bit surprised. Konohamaru continued. "The reason I excluded you from that performance was not because I thought you couldn't do it. No. That exercise was entirely pointless, such a low ranking jutsu is, and I know this for a fact, not below any one in this class's ability. Ryou, who did I have the class transform into?"

Ryou blinked. What was his teacher getting at? "You had them transform into the Mudaime… our Hokage."

"Correct. Do you know why I left you out?"

Ryouken shook his head slowly.

"…It's because I wanted to show you, that it's not a simple jutsu that can make you great."

Ryouken blinked, unsure of what his teacher meant. Konohamaru laughed, seeing the questioning look on the student's face.

"Ryou… the Mudaime is the greatest hero this village as ever known. I knew him personally, have been his friend for years. I knew him back when he was… nothing but a failure. A stupid, annoying failure who everyone looked down on because of the demon inside of him… We all know of the Kyuubi that once resided in our great lord's body. It was because of the curse he bore that everyone in the village hated him. And yet, that failure rose up, defied the hatred surrounding him, and has become the greatest leaf ninja the village has ever had. There was never a greater prosperity in the entire world of shinobi than now, under his rule. I wanted you to see that it's not a simple transformation that makes you great… the transformation is only an illusion; nothing comes that easy. One does not simply become as great as Hokage. You must work for it, earn it. You could say, the Henge technique is a form of Genjutsu, theoretically… It merely casts an illusion over the user. Ryou… you are the most unmotivated, least working student in this entire class. That is why I excluded you from the exercise. I wanted to show you that _there are no shortcuts to becoming great. _It is earned through hard work, and hard work alone."

Ryou was completely stunned by these words. They shot through his head repeatedly, a tense look on his face as realization came to be. _Hard work… it's because of hard work… it's because of my lack of hard work… that is why…_  
"Yes, sensei… I understand…" he said quickly, erupting from his sudden daze.

Konohamaru smiled. "Good. I hope you remember what I've just said. Ryou… you have abilities inside of you. Extraordinary abilities waiting to be unleashed… you don't even try, and you still manage to make it through this class with perfectly acceptable marks. Imagine if you _tried. _Imagine if you worked your hardest. You would easily be on top, Ryou. The Hyuuga genius, and the Inuzuka bravery inside of you… You can truly be a prodigy like no other. I have absolute faith that you will pass the exam and become a Genin… a full-fledged shinobi."

* * *

_Hard work… It is through hard work that I can become great… there are no shortcuts… _Ryouken played the words over in his head, lighting up with smirk whenever he recalled them.  
There had never been an Inuzuka without a ninja hound companion. There had never been a Hyuuga who had not achieved Byakugan before his age. And yet, all this swirling failure seemed to be blasted away by the mere idea of hard work. He felt as if, with it, he could overcome any detriment, any handicap. _No shortcuts…_

"Ryouken Inuzuka…"

Ryou froze, the cool voice taking him by surprise on this cold, dark and silent road home. He turned around; a dark figure looming just ahead, veiled by the night.

"What do you want?" he asked. The scent was enough to identify. He was an Inuzuka after all… Ironically, the other one was as well.

"Hehehe…" she laughed; it was a girl. Stepping into the small moonlight provided, her face was revealed. Kisa Inuzuka… his cousin. To her left was a small dog, following obediently at her side. It was like a mini Akamaru… very reminiscent of his father's dog, but much smaller. A pup. "You're late home, little Ryou…"

Kisa, unlike Ryou, was a full-blood member of the Inuzuka clan. But not only that, she was quite the little prodigy… Only a year older than Ryou. She was the daughter of Hana Inuzuka; his father, Kiba's, sister.

"What's it to you, 'sis?" he answered coldly, grinning. Proclaiming her as his own sister, closer than they actually were, was a popular annoyance he used often to get on her nerves. The cousins had never been on good terms; despite Kiba and Hana's close agreement on Ryouken being able to have the same respect as anyone could. Kisa, however, almost went as far as hating her mother for this… She looked farther toward her grandmother, Tsume; looking down on Ryou as a disgrace to the clan and a symbol of bad luck.

The provocation indeed worked; her face went from smugness, to anger in a flash. But a mean sneer replaced that soon after. "Cocky as ever… and stupid, at that. You should know when to keep your mouth shut in front of someone who could…" She paused, smiling. "Wreck you."

The threat made, Ryou could not help but laugh. Was his cousin honestly picking a fight with him? She glared at his outburst. "Wreck me? What's the point of making threats if you're not going to follow through with them?"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, her canine companion sensing the tension and bearing its fangs at Ryou. "It's YOUR fault our grandmother is as sick as she is! The heartbreak of the Inuzuka family's next promise, you, being a god damn failure! A weakling! You, the first one in our family's history to ever be without our very trademark! You are an insult to this clan!" The words stung… they were true. He was a taint on the family's canine glory… but it wasn't even his fault. Maybe the whole thing was born of the now growing old Tsume's senility… But it wasn't even his fault.

"That may be… but at least I still try… at least I haven't _given up,_" he almost _growled. _Kisa bared her own teeth wildly, the signature red fang-like marks on her face seeming to glow with anger. Ryou's fist clenched, tears beginning to stream down his face. He looked painfully up at his cousin, face in angst. "I will never again give up… Even with this family's hatred, I will never give up."

"SHUT UP!!!" Kisa screamed again. "JUST LAY DOWN AND DIE! I'LL GET RID OF _MY _FAMILY'S SCAR RIGHT NOW!" She quickly drew a kunai from her leg pouch, running at Ryou with a bloodlust in her feral eyes.  
Through tears, Ryou saw the hatred of his family in her eyes… and in that instant, vowed to earn their respect; right here. As his cousin aimed to struck with a vital hit to the chest, he lunged agilely to the side; faster than he'd ever felt himself move. Guided by some wild, beast-like instinct to defend himself, Ryou's hand shot up and caught his cousin's outstretched kunai-wielding arm. Kisa's expression caught between surprise and fear, Ryou drew his own kunai in an instant and raised it to her exposed neck. She was caught.

"I will not be an outcast… I will _not _be hated… I have a place in this family as well as everyone…" he stated, tears streaming proudly. "And I _won't give up until I earn the respect of all of you!!!" _He dropped the kunai as it clattered to the stone road. Throwing her arm to the side and disengaging her balance, the once kunai wielding hand retracted back-- and thrust forward again into Kisa's gut, causing her to rocket backwards onto the earth. Ryou stood, a confident and resolute expression despite the tears that still flowed.

"You… bastard… you'll never be accepted… you'll never have a place in this family…" Kisa coughed out. "You were born in hope and promise… but you will forever live in hatred… and you will _die _in hatred."

Ryouken leered, eyes narrowing. Her words didn't matter. He was confident hard work would lead to his success. His acceptance. His family's love.

"Shiromaru!" she ordered. Suddenly Ryou was sent falling forward; something hard had impacted him from behind, slamming into his head. He hit the ground painfully, though before he could recover Shiromaru; Kisa's dog; was already on top of him with it's fangs wrapped around the back of his neck; ready to kill at a moment's notice. Kisa stood up, chuckling sinisterly. "Like I told you…" she whispered, holding up her kunai over Ryou. "…You will DIE!"

_CRASH! _

Ryou opened his eyes, looking up. The presence around his neck had somehow disappeared. Kisa was lying on her back, motionless.

"What… happened?"

Movement to the left. Ryou's head shot sideways-- and there, staring straight at him, was a wolf. No… it was a wolf cub. Or… was it a wolf at all? Deep, grayish charcoal fur… it had the appearance of a… dog, honestly. And yet that wolflike quality… pointed ears, a sort of protruding face… curious. It was only about as big as Shiromaru… maybe a little bigger.

"Did you… save me?" Ryou asked, sitting up. He noticed Shiromaru lying off to the side, also motionless.

The beast remained silent. It has cool, oceanic blue eyes… aquatic. Like pools of water in it's very head. They shone like brilliant lights against it's dark hair, contradictory to the dark look it bore. It's fur was a bit messy… most likely, a wild beast. Suddenly it moved; turning its back on Ryou to retreat back down the empty road.

"W..Wait!" he pleaded. The beast stopped, turning it's head back to him as if to say, "What?"

"…Thank you…" he quickly finished, smiling.

The beast remained motionless… seconds passed, minutes passed, continuing to eerily stare at Ryou; he staring back with his calm and serene emerald eyes. At last, the animal turned to fully face him. Slowly it began to walk towards him-- Ryou was fearful at first, afraid he may have offended it and was pending punishment. But when it reached him, it only leapt lightly into his lap; curling up in a ball, and falling asleep. _You do not choose your own companion; they choose you. It's only a matter of finding who you belong with. _Ryou's father's words struck his mind. Something he had been told long ago. Gently, he stroked the dark haired beast… it must've been a hybrid between dog and wolf… a half-breed. Ryouken smiled quickly at the thought; technically, he was one too. Maybe… this, was his friend. His first friend… ever. His first hope. This was his companion. A wild outcast like himself… the two fit perfectly. It had saved him for a reason… perhaps it had come to him for the same reason he seemed so drawn to it. It needed a friend…

Smiling, a name was thought in an instant; after all, that must come first… the beast; no, his friend, needed a title. "Umi…" he spoke softly, instantly knowing the name was perfect. After the dog wolf's oceanic eyes. He had a friend…

"…Hey wait, I'm not a pillow!!!"


	2. Becoming a Team

**Chapter 2: Becoming a Team**

"All right everyone, listen up!" Konohamaru ordered.

Ryouken sat at his familiar back seat in the classroom. As always, a dull tint was in his eyes and his head placed restfully on his crossed arms. But this time, a new feature graced him; on top of his thick head of jet-black hair was a small wolf-like dog. Umi, the companion who'd joined him just three nights ago. The charcoal furred, aqua-eyed beast seemed more intent on what Konohamaru was saying than Ryou! Over the past few days the two had grown incredibly close; from the moment they met, always inseparable. The dog, having been examined by Ryou's father Kiba, was indeed a half-breed; in particular, a cross between a wolf and a dog. God knows how that came about, but it was a rare combination indeed. Kiba and Hinata were proud enough of Ryou that he'd, at last, gained his own canine companion. However, the news of what happened that night they met was kept strictly between the family. Ryou's retaliation on Kisa would be extremely frowned upon, and may have given the Inuzuka's a permanent reason to hate him. Kisa wasn't worried about; after being embarrassed like that at Umi's defeat, she would surely keep her mouth shut about the incident.  
Although Umi's union with Ryou should've been celebrated within the Inuzuka clan, Kiba though best to keep the news from his family; until the time was right. Now, Ryou had to focus on one of the most historic points of his life; the day he became a Genin.

"Today is the day you become a Genin; the lowest rank of a true shinobi. You will each step up to perform three simple academy-level jutsu; that's right, the three I warned you about these past few days."

"But… sensei, why something so simple? We're becoming Genin… that is, true leaf ninjas… Wouldn't you have to test all of our abilities?"

"That is true, and very acutely pointed out of you, Momo. However… it is not up to me to decide those skills. Should you pass this simple trial, you will all be broken up into three-man squads, as I explained. It is in those squads that your new teachers will test you individually."

At this, Ryou scanned the classroom. It was relatively large, made up of an even twenty-four kids. Should everyone pass, there would be a perfect eight teams. But even with the large size, Ryou hardly knew anyone here. There were a few who took particular dislike to him, as he'd seen. But no one had any real reason to like him, or hate him personally. Always so silent in the back… No one even seemed to care that for the past three days he'd brought a dog to class. It didn't really matter who he ended up with.

"All right. We will now move to the main hall, where you will each individually perform the jutsu required in front of me and some of the other academy teachers. We will grade your abilities and determine whether you pass or fail. In the event that you fail, you will spend one more year at the academy as I have already said. However, I do not believe any of you will be failing," Konohamaru explained, smiling. "Now, please follow me."

The class did as they were told, standing up in unison and following Konohamaru outside; Ryouken of course, at the back with Umi resting alertly on top of his head.

"Cute puppy, Ryou!" came a voice from the side. It was the girl who'd spoken out earlier; Momo. Ryou blinked, surprised at the compliment. Umi, however, looked as proud as ever and seemed happy at it.

"Uh… thanks…" he grated, rubbing the back of his neck. She quickly tilted her head smiling.

"So are you excited about finally becoming a Genin today?" she asked cheerfully. What did she think it was, some sort of game?

"I… guess so." He was still a little surprised. No one had ever approached Ryou like this before. Talk about socially inept. Although she seemed to sense his unease, and swiftly put an end to the awkward encounter.

"Well, see you later! Good luck at the exam!" Momo smiled sweetly again before disappearing out the door. Ryou found himself alone in the classroom, a little dazed.

"…What was that all about?" Umi barked in unknown response, bringing his master to his senses. "…Woah, we gotta get going!"

* * *

"Ryouken Inuzuka!" 

Ryou's eyes shot open as his name was finally called. He had been waiting in silence and solitude as each of his classmates had entered and returned; all seemingly victorious. As usual, he was last.

"Ready, Umi?" he asked, eyes wavering up toward the gray hound on his scalp. He growled, barking once more enthusiastically. Ryou smirked. "Let's show 'em what we got."

Suddenly a presence startled him from behind; the boy who had been second to last had just come out. He stared at Ryou, cold and silent behind plain eye glasses, before walking onward down the hall. Ryou merely glared back intensely, wondering what the look was for before entering the room.

Stepping inside, the first thing Ryouken noticed was that it had been completely cleared; leaving the once clustered hall a great empty pavilion. The only thing occupying the room was a long desk set by the door he'd just entered. Behind it sat three men; his own sensei, Konohamaru, being one of them. The other two were his colleagues; each teachers of their own classes around the academy.Konohamaru smiled as he stepped in.

"Welcome, Ryouken."

Ryou bowed before all of them, almost sending Umi falling off his head. He walked to the center of the room and waiting for instruction. The other two teachers looked at Konohamaru worriedly; they probably knew of his lack of effort and motivation. Ryou was sure by now, after having had to examine all the other students before him, they were wondering why they should even bother with the Inuzuka failure. Konohamaru, however, looked perfectly content smirking.

"All right, Ryou. The task is simple. Opposed to what I said earlier, you really will only be tested on one jutsu; though what you must do with it is rather difficult for an academy student. It will test basic chakra manipulation and gauging. You will perform the Cloning Technique and make no more or no less than five clones. Put too much chakra in and you'll go over. Too little, and you won't make enough. It's simpler than it sounds, I assure you. With a few seconds of focusing your chakra, you should be able to feel the difference and put in the right amount of energy."

Ryouken nodded, quickly forming a handsign.

"Now now, hold on a minute," said the teacher on Konohamaru's right. He grinned. "Because of your status as an Inuzuka and companionship with that dog, we've organized a little extra for you."

"Mitsuo…" Konohamaru protested softly. "That would be unfair to Ryou… what are you trying to accomplish?"

"Nothing, Konohamaru… I am simply testing this boy's abilities. Hana Inuzuka is a personal friend of mine; I've heard much of how this boy, who brought shame and fear to the Inuzuka clan, was a worthwhile project. I want to see if it's true.

Konohamaru sighed. Ryou instead smirked. _Great. Another chance to prove to these idiots what I can really do… Thank you, sensei. _He knew his teacher had given up the protest out of mere confidence. Whatever they threw at him, Ryou could do it.

"All right boy, listen up. After you perform the task that was already assigned, you will then perform a combination transformation technique with your dog--"

"Umi," Ryou interrupted. "His name is Umi."

"Umi, right…" he continued. "You and Umi will perform a combination transformation technique, and both change into a wolf. That is all."

Ryou nodded in agreement, ready to begin.

"All right Ryouken," Konohamaru stated loudly. "You may go."

Grinning, Ryou repeated the handsign he made before; chakra immediately beginning to well up unseen, inside of him. He felt the energy flowing through him; able to control its input and output at his will. Umi shifted uncomfortably above him-- he must've felt it too. Seconds passed as Ryou continued the concentration of chakra, recognizing its levels as he'd done countless times before. At last he reached it; the sufficient amount he needed. Ryou activated the jutsu.

A cloud of smoke erupted, engulfing Ryou and Umi and veiling them from sight. A few more seconds passed as the smoke immediately afterwards began to die down-- and there stood not one, but five Ryoukens; each with a small charcoal colored dog on their head. The technique was a success.

"Excellent…" Konohamaru said, smiling brightly. The other two smiled as well, and all of them began recording the results on their individual pads. The five Ryoukens grinned sheepishly, and all of the Umi's barked victoriously.

"All right, disengage the jutsu and proceed with your next task," ordered the man on Konohamaru's right again. Ryou quickly did as he was told, each clone disappearing in an illusionary shimmer.

"We've never tried this before, Umi… you ready?" As always, the dog barked fiercely. The two had undoubtedly become best friends in the short amount of time that had passed since the night they met. Maybe it was Ryoma's ignorance that let the idea of he and Umi using a jutsu together escape him. But how hard could it be… Kiba and Akamaru could do it; he'd heard of the Double-Headed Wolf Transformation his father had mastered with the pup at such a young age. "We just need to align our chakra and focus…"

"You may begin, Ryouken."

Umi stood up straight on Ryou's head, tensing itself in concentration. Ryouken himself followed with the same intensity, shutting his eyes. In this new relaxed, state of trance he could again feel the chakra inside himself. But seemingly beside his own was another, smaller gathering-- Umi. The dog had been trained little by little in the last three days, learning at first how to gather chakra. Implementing that chakra alongside Ryouken to use jutsu would follow soon after, but it was too late for that. He could only hope that if Umi provided the right amount of chakra to fuse and focused on the technique, they would successfully pull it off.  
Slowly, Ryou felt his own chakra piling in with Umi's. Bit by bit the two essences collided; until at last they seemed as one. It had taken a few minutes, far too long to the teachers' dismay.

"Now!!"

Ryou and Umi's eyes shot open as the technique was performed. Another cloud of smoke exploded around them; all of the teachers gazing eagerly on the spot where Ryouken was. The cloudy mass parted.

Konohamaru smiled.

There stood a massive, hulking wolf. It was about three and a half feet tall; extraordinarily large and muscular, with silver shimmering, almost _glowing _fur. Snow white saber-tooth like fangs curved down from its mouth, threatening to tear something in half. The beast looked back and forth; man and dog inhabiting its feral body. Both obviously realized that the jutsu had been successful, and the wolf roared vigorously.

"Heh… Not bad," the one called Mitsuo spoke, clapping softly. His eyes narrowed soon after, as if realizing something important. Konohamaru and the other rushed to their pads, noting the results with pride. Soon after, Ryou and Umi disengaged the jutsu and returned to their original forms; _both _smiling. They waited patiently for their spectators to finish.

After a few minutes, Konohamaru stood up. Ryou saw him take something from the table in front of them before walking around; hiding that something from view. He approached Ryouken slowly, towering over the young boy. Halting in front of him, Konohamaru smiled.

"Ryouken Inuzuka… You pass. Well done."

A smile exploded onto Ryou's face as he clenched his teeth excitedly. Umi barked repeatedly, proclaiming their success to the world in it's own way. Konohamaru revealed his hidden hand, holding out a thin piece of blue cloth with a plate of metal attached-- the traditional Konoha leaf headband. Ryou took it proudly, immediately tying the cloth loosely around his neck and bearing the plated symbol at the front. He was now an real ninja… a true shinobi of Konoha. The failure had passed. Ryou had taken his first step to becoming accepted. To becoming more than a hated shame of his family.

"Yes, congratulations, Ryou," said Mitsuo and the other examiner. Both of them smiled, clapping softly. Ryou could not help but still grin, speechless. He was now a full-fledged ninja.

"Listen closely Ryou," Konohamaru spoke suddenly, growing serious. He put his hands on Ryouken's shoulders, looking straight at him. "The path of a ninja is hard… You will surely face death, destruction, even betrayal. But through the hardships, you will realize what rewards will be wrought. Friendship like no other, companions who's lives you would give for. Above all, you must never forget; there are no shortcuts. You know this already. No matter what happens, no matter how close death may seem, never give up on your teammates. Never give up on yourself."

Ryou nodded again, smirking. "I know, sensei. I won't fail you."

"Don't fail yourself," he finished.

"Ryouken, now that you're a full-fledged ninja, you're going to be put in one of eight three-man squads, with one sensei. We have yet to decide the teams, but by tomorrow all the organization should be complete. Tomorrow you will report to your usual class and your sensei, Konohamaru, will assign your squad."

The thought of working together with two others was new to Ryou; he'd never worked with anyone at all. It was always said teamwork was the root of being a shinobi, so Ryouken couldn't complain. He knew it was inevitable. He just hoped he wouldn't be put in with someone annoying… Or someone who hated him.

* * *

"Goodbye Ryouken, see you tomorrow. Again, congratulations," Konohamaru said, waving his hand. Ryou bowed respectfully in silence, continuing down the hall that led to the academy's exit. He walked firmly and powerfully… a victor. A champion's gait, one who had succeeded against all odds and stood proud and tall. Ryouken and Umi rounded the corner, out of their teacher's sight and in front of the exit. 

"We did it!!" Ryou burst out, nearly throwing Umi off his head with the sudden motion. Umi cheered with barks of his own, excited at Ryou's passing.

"You seem excited!" giggled out another voice. Ryouken froze, quickly turning to see who it was. Sitting on a small ledge at the exit was Momo, her legs dangling over the edge back and forth.

"Momo!… I uh…" he stammered, blushing embarrassedly. She only kept on smiling brightly.

"Don't worry about it, I get excited like that too sometimes!" she said, hopping down from the ledge. "So… How'd it go, Ryou-kun?"

"Good… I guess," he answered plainly, blinking. Why was she even talking to him? She'd never done it before… Never made any inclination at all to have any interest in him whatsoever. …Was it Umi? He looked up to the silent dog atop his head curiously. _Maybe she likes dogs…_

"Awesome!" she exclaimed, her grin widening. Ryou suddenly noticed that she was wearing the same Konoha headband around her forehead that he wore around his neck. Momo had passed as well.

"Yeah… congratulations, I… guess?" he said, smiling weakly. Momo giggled.

"You guess a lot of things don't'cha!" She walked over to him, suddenly getting uncomfortably close; but only to reach up and pet Umi gently. The small grey dog lay flat, enjoying the soft strokes along its back. Although Ryou found himself… face to face with Momo's armpit. Odorless, thank god. The position was, albeit, a little awkward. "What's his name?"

"…Umi," Ryou answered, blinking. Momo pulled her arm back down and tilted her head, still smiling.

"Cute! He has very pretty eyes…" she said, staring up into Umi's shining aqua orbs. At this, the dog sat up straight and proud, barking in all his pathetic complimented glory.

"Now now, don't give him a big head…" Ryou laughed. She joined in giggling, petting Umi once more.

"Well, I gotta get home now, nice talking to you Ryou-kun!" Momo said, giving a small wave.

Ryou nodded. "All right. You too, Momo." He smiled back. She turned and began to walk out the main academy doors-- but stopped mid-step and turned back to him.

"Maybe we'll be put on the same team! Seeya tomorrow!" She winked, making a quick 'peace' sign with her fingers and hurried out of sight.

"Odd girl…" Ryou muttered, blinking. Umi barked in approval.

Not long after, Ryou hurried out as well with Umi still riding comfortably on top of his head. The charcoal furred hound winced along with his master as they entered the blinding sunlight, hurrying to the tree-shaded road that led back home. He couldn't wait to tell his parents.

* * *

"Excellent!" Kiba exclaimed, smiling brightly at his son. He stood up, finally through with fixing a small bandage to Akamaru's leg, and embraced Ryouken tightly. "I knew you would do it… There were no doubts between me or your mother at all." 

Ryou smiled. "Thanks, dad… But it wasn't anything special. Just had to do the cloning technique and that little extra bit combination transformation."

"I'm amazed that you were able to pull the latter off with absolutely no practice whatsoever. It took me and Akamaru about a day to get the hang of it… Of course the Double-Headed Wolf technique took much longer. Still, I can't say I'm not impressed, Ryou. Good job, and congratulations on becoming a ninja," Kiba graced, nodding affirmatively.

"I couldn't of done it without Umi… seriously," Ryou laughed. Kiba smiled again and pet Umi proudly.

"Of course, I couldn't forget about him either… Just three days together and you've already come this far with him. Soon, I'll start training you two in the traditional Inuzuka fighting style… Do you think you're up for it?"

Ryou smirked confidently. "Of course." Kiba smirked back.

"Good. But Ryou, listen to me… Being a ninja isn't all about fighting and learning new techniques. For one, it's a dangerous job, and don't think I'm teaching you because you want me to. I'm teaching you because I want you to be safe; able to defend yourself. No truly caring father would put their children at the kind of risk being a ninja brings… But there is no more noble work, and we must all do our part to ensure the safety and success of Konoha. You have no idea how proud of you I am; your mother as well. Now that you've become one, we are equals; both defenders and soldiers of the village."

"Yes…" whispered a voice from behind. It was his mother, Hinata. She smiled, walking toward the both of them. "Ryouken… you will always be our son and we will always love you. No matter what, you have your parents' support… Don't forget that…"

Ryou could not help but smile. He smiled as happily as possible at both of his parents, almost brought to tears.

"Thank you… mother… father… Thank you… I won't let you down. I promise."

* * *

"From this day forward, you are no longer mere students of Ninjutsu, but full-fledged shinobi. But, among the ranks of the shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low," Konohamaru spoke. "Your greatest challenges all lie ahead. It has been my pleasure as your teacher, tutoring you all in the elite skills of a shinobi during our time together. All of you are excellent ninjas, and should be proud that you all stand here today as graduates!" He smiled brightly at everyone. 

The class was allowed a moment to 'pat themselves on the shoulder' in glory at their teacher's compliment. A few seconds of silence passed; Ryouken doing nothing but staring calmly down at Konohamaru. He continued the speech.

"The next step is the assignment of official duties to all of you on behalf of our village. We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells, each of which will be mentored by a Jounin; a more senior ninja who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments. The reason for these three-man squadrons is because teamwork, is the heart of success as a shinobi. It is not without companions that our first Hokage established this village; and as such we all carry out missions in the appropriate number. Each team will be comprised in the idea of balance; the skills, abilities, and personalities of each member will check every other member's. Now, let's begin." Konohamaru looked down to his notepad, beginning to read off the names. "Team 1..."

"Yo Ryou!"

"Wahh!" he yelled suddenly; surprisingly unheard to the teacher.  
Momo was sitting right beside him.

"Shh!" she whispered. "I'm sorry…! You were so focused on Konohamaru-sensei, I guess you didn't see me sneak up here… Sensei can be so oblivious sometimes… As can you!"

Ryouken frowned as she giggled at him. "Hmph… What do you want anyway?"

"Team 3..." Konohamaru continued.

"Nothing… Just waiting to hear my name… I really don't care who I'm paired with, as long as they're not _annoying!_ But I guess, I kinda am too aren't I?" the raven haired girl laughed out.

"Yeah… pretty much," he answered bluntly, sighing in distress. This time Momo was the one to frown.

"You're mean!" she whispered loudly.

"Team 5... Koharu Motou… Rumika Akimichi… and Natsume Nara."

Ryou sighed again, then grinned slyly at Momo. "Still think it'd be nice to be paired with me?"

"Of course!!" She smiled.

"Ugh… you're so weird, you know that?"

"Of course!!!" she said even more enthusiastically. _She really is an idiot… _Ryou thought. _Amusing, though. _He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Momo frowned.

"Team 8... Ryouken Inuzuka…"

The aforementioned froze, gaze instinctively returning to Konohamaru at the front of the class. He listened intently.

"… Momo Ryukoto…"

Ryouken grinned. _Great… _

"…and Keiji Arashima."

"Who..?" Momo whispered, suddenly torn from her excitement at being put on Ryou's team. Both of them looked around hastily, scanning for anyone who gave off a signal as to be the last mentioned member of their team…

Then Ryou saw it. A flicker of a glance down below. Staring up at him was a silver haired, intense looking boy. It was the same one who had taken the exam the day before, before Ryou. The one who had glared so fiercely at him upon leaving. Their gazes met for the second time now; he still bore that hateful, disturbing leer-- seemingly magnified through the glasses he wore. Then, Keiji nodded at the Inuzuka boy. Ryou nodded back.

"That is all," Konohamaru finished. "In exactly one hour, you will all report to this classroom and there your new Jounin teacher will be waiting. However, I have business to attend to, and this will be the last time I see you all in my classroom. It has been a pleasure teaching you all, now go, as full-fledged shinobi of Konohagakure!"

* * *

"One hour… Well, what do we do until then?" Ryouken asked. He and Momo walked casually down the academy hall together; the other students rushing all over the place around them. 

"I don't know… How boring. I wanna see who our sensei is right now!" she yelled, pumping her fist into the air.

"Right… We all do. But we have to wait." he sighed.

"We could get something to eat…" came a smooth, calm voice from beside. Momo and Ryou turned quickly-- Keiji, their third teammate, was walking in the same casual, calm fashion beside them. His head was lowered wearily, eyes closed in absolute serenity.

"Keiji… That sounds like a great idea" Momo exclaimed.

Ryou narrowed is eyes at the silver haired boy. "You're certainly calm now… What was with that glare earlier?"

Keiji placed his hand over his own face, pushing his glasses up his nose intellectually. Eyes slivering open, they verted sideways to meet Ryou's. "Because I hate you."

Ryou's expression dropped. "O…kay…" he replied, a little baffled. Momo only smiled at the two of them.

"Now now boys, don't fight! We're a team now, remember? We gotta work together! Oh yeah! We'll kick everyone's ass now!" she proclaimed, again pumping her fist into the air. Leaping sideways behind Keiji and Ryou, she pierced through the middle of them and threw her arms around both of their shoulders, still grinning idiotically. "C'mon, I'm hungry, let's go!"

Ryouken sighed.

* * *

"Thank you for paying for lunch, Keiji!" 

"It was nothing, miss Momo…" he replied, pushing up his glasses again. Ryouken leered to the side at him; Umi doing the same."Hmph… show-off…" he muttered.

The three had gone to a local ramen restaurant; the biggest food establishment in town. Once a small stand on the roadside years ago, it had boomed into a large and prosperous business ever since the Mudaime had taken his role as Hokage.  
Ichiraku Ramen.  
However… the meal didn't take as short as they planned. And at that moment, all three of them realized how long past an hour it had been. They were running, as fast they could back to the academy.

"I told you not to order extra, Momo!" Ryou shouted as they ran.

"Shut up, I was hungry! I didn't know how long it had been!" she retorted.

"Both of you, silence, don't waste your energy. We need to get back as quickly as possible…" Keiji muttered, somehow very calmly despite his intense sprint.

"There it is, come on!"

What a team. At that moment, Ryou could not even hope to realize what had become of himself and these two others. They would face every danger together, every trial, work together and save each other's lives on more than one occasion. It was these small antique moments that he realized, would bring them together as a team. Already, he thought, they were beginning to accept each other as equals.

"Hurry up Keiji you're going to slow!!" Ryou shouted to his silver-haired teammate at the back of their running line.

"Hmph…"

...Well, maybe not _just _yet.

They burst through the academy front doors, not ceasing the pace as all three ripped around the corner and down the hall to their usual classroom. The door came into Ryouken's sight first, and he soon tore it open.

"Sorry we're la--!!!"

_BAM!_

Ryou was sent flying from the room he had just entered, crashing painfully into the door opposing wall.

"Ryou!" Momo cried, finally reaching his now grounded body.

"Ugh… What.. The hell…" he coughed out, rubbing his cheek…

"That's for being late, idiot!" came a sinisterly beautiful, feminine voice. Standing in the doorway was a girl-- No, a woman. She gave off a dangerous glare and intensity, frowning at the downed boy. Her arms folded angrily, she tapped her foot with impatience. "All of you deserve the same! He was just my vent for making me wait so long. I'll be sure to remember this during your survival training."

"Excuse me… But may I ask, just who are you?" Keiji asked coolly, pushing up his glasses yet again.

The woman grinned, laughing. "It's a pleasure to meet you… Ryouken Inuzuka, Momo Ryukoto, and Keiji Arashima… My name is Sakura Haruno, and from now on, you three are my students!"


End file.
